


cosy in the rocket

by fangirl_squee



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: F/M, Implied Relationships, M/M, Oblivious crewmates, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 13:43:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12459003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl_squee/pseuds/fangirl_squee
Summary: Gig's a friendly kind of guy. The people on Quire notice it.





	cosy in the rocket

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to maddie for betaing and generally being encouraging and supportive of me being always on my bullshit

**Gig/Surge/Janey**

Grand's distracted during breakfast, twisting in his seat to look out of the window to where Echo's running through sword drills. Even eats almost absent-mindedly, pouring over their projected path to lay down the next node, trying to spot any future trouble before it arrives. 

 

That's probably why none of them notice the lingering hand Surge lays of Gig's shoulder as he comes into the room, the way Surge leaves it there as he inquires after how they slept. Even and Grand mumble short sentences, both distracted by their own tasks, letting Gig’s chatter wash over them unheard. Surge smiles at something Gig says, so Even figures he at least doesn't have to worry about if whatever Gig's saying is offending their hosts.

 

As Echo finishes up a set of movements, Grand jumps out of his chair to head outside. Even follows, hoping to cut off any arguments before they start. Gig stays inside. 

 

If the others weren't so distracted, perhaps they would have noticed the way Janey laid her hand on top of Surge’s as she entered the room, squeezing Gig's hand through Surge's, before she moved on to start on her own breakfast prep. Gig hops up to help, and Janey shoots him a soft smile, handing him a mixing bowl.

 

By the time the others came back inside Gig is helping Surge with the dishes, soap suds clinging to his tank top. 

 

“That's good of you,” says Even, as Echo and Grand leave the room to collect their gear.

 

“Oh, y’know,” says Gig, “I like to help out.”

  
  


**Gig/Lily Lysander**

Echo insists they find Gig again, after the broadcast. They go through maps of Quire, trying to track down places he might have gone after that last broadcast, narrowing it down to a few key areas. Grand is both annoyed and relieved that he doesn’t have to go to the place Gig last broadcast from. The creature’s probably gone by now, but Grand has no desire to face something like that on his own.

 

Instead, of course, they practically bump into Gig as they’re walking out the door. He’s walking in front of Duck with a bright pink woman, speaking animatedly. Both of them have a rich, dark clay on their clothes in splatters and streaks.

 

Echo waves to get Gig’s attention and Gig waves back, grinning.  If he’s feeling any residual sadness from the broadcast he’s certainly not showing it. The woman looks at them curiously.

 

“Hey guys, sorry I’m late, I got dropped off at this place sort of near here but I had no idea how to get back  _ here _ so I had to walk all the way to somewhere I  _ did _ know to ask for directions,” says Gig, speaking quickly. “It would have been faster to ride but, uh, Duck was tired.”

 

Behind them, Duck snorts.

 

“But hey, I’m here now, how’ve you guys been? You look tired. Oh! Guys, this is Lily, Lily, this is Even, Echo, and Grand.”

 

Lily nods. “I saw you guys in Gig’s broadcast. Your stuff’s pretty wild.”

 

“Oh, uh,” says Grand, searching his pocket for a pen, “do you want a signature or--”

 

Lily laughs. “No, it’s cool. I should probably be getting back to help the Doc. He’s pretty frazzled right now.”

 

Gig nods. “Yeah, I’ll bet. Thanks for, y’know helping me not be so lost. I guess I’ll see you around?”

 

Lily smiles. The motion of it makes the sunlight glint off the gold stars on her cheeks. “Well, next time you get lost, you should uh, stop by for directions.”

 

“Cool,” says Gig, grinning.

 

Lily’s smile widens. “Cool.”

  
  


**Gig/Doctor Leaf Carthorn**

They’re gathered around the old text, trying to puzzle out the meaning. The missing sections of text aren’t making it easier, the topic seems to jumps from one thing to another without warning, moving from a section on the first wells dug by those who landed on Quire to a description of the wildlife, to struggle to build the first houses.

 

“It’s just not very well written,” says Grand, after twenty minutes of staring at the page.

 

“It doesn’t matter how well-written you think it is,” says Echo, “We just need to understand what it  _ says _ .”

 

Whatever. Grand’s an  _ artist _ not an expert in ancient linguistics. He  _ could _ be an expert, if he  _ wanted  _ to be, but the world is better served by his art. If he took time away from his art to perfect his understanding of language then the world would suffer.

 

“Maybe we should just ask someone,” says Gig.

 

“I don’t know that we have anyone trustworthy enough to ask,” says Even.

 

“Oh, I do,” says Gig. “Here, I’ll call him now.”

 

“What, Gig, don’t--”

 

Gig has already popped out his eye to project the call against the wall. There’s a series of beeping as the call goes through. After a moment, a man appears in the projection. He’s holding a bunch of papers in his hand awkwardly and he peers at them for a moment before he blinks, leaning back and smiling.

 

“Mr Kep-hart, hello,” says the man, running a hand through his hair. The action makes it stand up even more wildly than before.

 

“Hi Doc!” says Gig, “Listen, I know you’re like, crazy-busy--”

 

“I am,” starts Doc, “the board--”

 

“But we found this old book, and we think it maybe has something to do with, you know,” Gig waves a hand, “everything, but we can’t figure it out and  _ I  _ thought, hey, why not ask the guy who knows more about Quire’s history than anybody?”

 

Doc blinks again. “Oh. Who?”

 

Gig laughs. “You, Doc!”

 

Doc’s cheeks flush faintly. “Oh! Well. I don’t know how much help I’ll be but I can certainly take a look at it if you like. Can you bring it to my apartment later today?”

 

“Sure, absolutely,” says Gig, “Thanks Doc!”

 

“No problem, no problem at all,” says Doc, “I’ll see you later.”

 

“Bye!” says Gig cheerfully.

 

“ _ Gig _ ,” says Even.

 

“What?” says Gig, “We need someone’s help to figure it out, and Doc helped me figure out some stuff to do with Duck, sort of. He’s the best expert on Quire’s history that I know. I mean, he’s also the only expert on Quire’s history that I know, but I think my point stands.”

 

“If he doesn’t seem trustworthy,” says Echo, “we’re  _ not _ showing him the book.”

 

“Trust me,” says Gig, “He’s super trustworthy. And nice!”

 

Echo wrinkles their nose.

  
  


**Gig/Armstrong**

Even narrows his eyes at their captive. He recognises the look on Armstrong’s face, the pressed-thin lips and cold eyes. It’s the kind of expression that tells you that any information is going to have to be pulled out of them with extreme force. Even flexes his hands, watching the minute shift in Armstrong’s body as he shifts in the chair, testing the ropes they’ve tied him with.

 

There’s a loud clanging knock on the door signalling the other’s return. Even straightens his shoulders before he moves to unbolt the door. It might be better, strategically, to leave them out of this, but none of them are the kind of kids who can keep their nose out of things, and at least this way they’re a united front. Maybe Armstrong will cave under their numbers.

 

Grand’s eyes widen as he steps through the door, trying to suppress his surprise and not doing a very good job at it. Echo raises their eyebrows slightly at Even, moving to lean back against the bare metal wall of the shack. Grand copies their motion, folding his arms and frowning at Armstrong. 

 

Gig is a few paces behind them, making sure Duck is settled before he follows the other two in. When he sees Armstrong, his eyes light up in a way Even wasn’t quite expecting and he smiles.

 

“Hey! I didn’t know you were going to be here,” says Gig brightly.

 

“Wasn’t expecting to be,” says Armstrong, shifting his arms against the ropes, “Obviously.”

 

“Oh,” says Gig, stepping forward, “Here, let me…”

 

He’s starts to loosen the ropes before Even can grab him. Echo draws their sword, stepping in front of Grand.

 

Armstrong wriggles out of the ropes, but stays seated. He gives Gig a lop-sided smile.

 

“Good to see you again man,” says Armstrong, “If I’d know you’d be here I would’ve sent a wave. We could have got drinks instead.”

 

Gig steps out of Even’s grip to step closer to Armstrong again. “I think I have some ground juice in my bag.”

 

“You don’t say,” says Armstrong, grinning up at Gig.

 

“I  _ do _ say,” says Gig, “give me a sec, Duck has it.”

 

“A duck has your ground juice?”

 

“No, that’s the name of my horse,” says Gig, “Or, not  _ my  _ horse, he’s his own horse. We’re friends.”

 

Armstrong huffs a laugh. “Your horse friend named Duck.”

 

“That’s him!” says Gig. “Hold on.”

 

Armstrong leans back in the chair, posture relaxed and loose. “I got nowhere to be. Not urgently, anyway.”

 

“Perfect!” says Gig. He leaves the door open as he leaves.

 

Even keeps his eyes locked on Armstrong. “I don’t know what your game is--”

 

“No game,” says Armstrong. “Gig and I have met before; isn’t that right, Gig?”

 

“Yep!” says Gig, brandishing a half-full bottle, “He shot me and then I climbed on his ship and threatened to blow him up.”

 

Echo tighten their grip on their sword hilt.

 

Armstrong hums. “You did also try to shoot me.”

 

“Yeah, but I missed, so that doesn’t count,” says Gig, like it’s a dance.

 

“Well you’re just not as well-versed in that kinda shot,” says Armstrong, “you were at a disadvantage.”

 

“Still tricked you later though,” says Gig, grinning.

 

Armstrong laughs. “Yeah, you got me good.”

 

Gig’s grin fades a little into something softer, warmer. “Yeah, I kinda did.”

 

He sits down, folding his long legs under him, holding himself tall so they’re almost at eye level. Gig holds out the bottle and Armstrong accepts it, taking a long pull before he hands the bottle back.

 

Armstrong lets out a long breath. “I guess your friends have some questions for me.”

 

“Yeah,” says Gig. “Do you mind?”

 

“Yeah,” says Armstrong, “but I have a feeling I’m not leaving until I tell them, and I guess I do owe you one.”

 

“Maybe I’ll owe  _ you _ one after this,” says Gig.

 

Armstrong smirks. “Maybe. I’m sure we can work something out.”

  
  


**Gig/Quire**

Gig dives forward before anyone can stop him, leaping off Duck into the fray. The earth under them rumbles, cracking and growing as a figure pulls itself from the earth. No, Echo realises with dread, the figure  _ is  _ the earth. They recognise it from the playback they’ve seen of Gig’s broadcast, but the reality of it is so much bigger, so much louder, so much  _ more _ than it seemed in mesh.

 

Quire roars, slamming its hand down where the gunfire had come from. Grand stumbles and Echo pulls him out of the way of falling debris from the creature. Even pulls at their jacket, trying to get them to move towards cover. He's yelling something, but it's hard to hear over the creature’s roars, the booming sounds of its footsteps. Its every motion throws up dust and rocks, and it's impossible to see in front of them, let alone to where Gig has gone. 

 

They see the Independent ships take off, their movements erratic in an attempt to avoid Quire’s blows. The creature gives one last, ear-splitting roar at their retreat. It looks down at them, the featureless rocks that make up its head grinding as it moves. Echo braces themselves for the inevitable attack. 

 

Grand presses himself flat against the rock behind him, as though it could provide any real cover. “Let's get out of here before they come back.”

 

“I really don't think that's the issue right this minute,” says Echo. 

 

“No,” agrees Even, “But we should still--” he breaks off, looking around, one hand on his weapon. “Where's Gig?”

 

Echo looks back towards the creature, where it's legs sink back into the earth. A figure emerges through the dust - Duck, riderless. 

 

Echo hears Even take a long, shaky breath in. 

 

“Hey!”

 

A voice, barely audible. Echo blinks at Duck, who snorts, looking utterly unconcerned by the situation. 

 

“Hey,” says the voice again, “hey guys! Up here!”

 

They crane their neck, peering up (and up, and up) Quire's body. There, on Quire's shoulder, sits Gig. He's waving. 

 

“What,” says Echo, “the fuck.”

 

Grand cups his hands around his mouth. “Gig! What the fuck!”

 

They can hear Gig's cackle-laugh on the wind. 

 

“Hold tight,” Even yells, “We'll come get you!”

 

“Don't worry about!” yells Gig, “I totally got this!”

 

Even shoots them a panicked look. “What--”

 

Gig says something else but the words don't reach them, lost under the sound of rock grinding on rock as the creature moves, lifting it's giant hand up to its shoulder where Gig sits, leaving them helpless to only watch as it… holds out its hand for Gig to step onto. 

 

Carefully, Quire leans until it's hand it resting flat against the ground. Gig steps off, giving the hand a quick pat before he steps back. Duck trots over, and Gig rubs his hand over Duck's nose soothingly. 

 

“Gig,” says Grand. He opens and closes his mouth a few times before signing, running a hand through his hair. 

 

“Yeah?” says Gig, “Oh, right, yeah.” He turns back to face Quire, tilting his head back. “Thanks buddy!”

 

Quire makes a noise, not quite the fearsome roar of before but still shaking the earth under their feet. 

 

“Hey, you too!” Gig calls back, “I totally owe you one.”

 

Quire makes another sound, one that sets Echo's teeth on edge. It takes Echo a moment to realise that Quire is  _ laughing _ . The creature raises it's arm in a wave before walking away, sinking deeper and deeper into the earth with each step, until it's completely disappeared.

 

“ _ Gig _ ,” Grand tries again. 

 

“What?” says Gig distractedly. 

 

He’s running his hands over Duck’s sides, making soothing noises whenever he comes across small scratches. Duck buts his head against Gig’s shoulder, the strands of his mane pointing towards Grand. Gig looks over at him, frowning. He shrugs.

 

“I think we’re going to need a better explanation than that,” says Even.

 

“I guess Quire appreciated being able to broadcast,” says Gig, “I don’t think it gets a lot of opportunities to talk to people like that.”

 

“I thought it took you over though,” says Grand.

 

Gig waves a hand. “Yeah, but that was ages ago, and it was all stuff we needed to know, so I’m, y’know, over it.”

 

“You’re over it,” says Echo.

 

“Yeah,” says Gig, I’m over it.” He pats Duck’s side and Duck scoops Gig up with his mane, helping Gig onto his back. “We heading out or what?”

 

Gig keeps Duck’s pace slow. As he passes by a large rock, Gig leans down to pat it twice, and Echo  _ swears _ the feel the earth rumble under their feet, just a little, in response.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi: mariusperkins


End file.
